


Even Pups Have Sharp Teeth

by Poochiepies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Little bit of angst with Jack and Gabe, M/M, Modern AU, Papi Reyes, Reyes is Jesse's dad, This shit is gonna be cute AF, Unimportant OC, Werewolf Jesse McCree, good shit, warriors trying to find a balance in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poochiepies/pseuds/Poochiepies
Summary: Young Jesse McCree is a child abandoned, but who want's a furious five year old?Especially a cursed one?





	1. Chapter 1

"Jesse! Jesse, stop it!" 

 

Gabriel Reyes turned to the very obvious sound of a distressed older woman trying to care for an unruly child. One of the things to be expected when you sat on the patio outside a cafe. What he did not expect however, was that child's reply.

 

" _Cállate!!"_   came the shrill shout of a young boy just seconds before he knocked over a potted plant and climbed under the table at which Gabriel sat, attempting to enjoy a lone breakfast.

He saw a flash of brown hair and red fabric before he disappeared beneath the table cloth and frowned, feeling the child settle his hands on his boots momentarily.

He looked up as a unkempt older woman passed by, swearing softly and calling for 'Jesse', stopping some distance away to lean against the wall to catch her breath.

 

"Your nana?" Gabriel questioned his coffee cup just before he took a drink, looking bored. "Or I guess, your  _abuela."_ Having heard the kid use Spanish just a moment before, he ventured the boy might not speak English.

 

"No!" came a hissed whisper somewhere near his feet, muffled by the fabric between them but not enough to hide the accent the boy had. Gabriel almost smiled at the familiar tone. "She's a mean old  _cabrona_!" Reyes almost heard the boy pouting. "She won't let no one take me!"

 

Reyes considered his words carefully for a moment, taking another drink of his coffee before he glanced at the woman who had begun her search anew.

"You're an orphan." He said without malice, waiting for the boy to attack him, to scream, to protest- to do something. But he remained silent, unmoving and Gabriel got his answer.

"She's looking under the tables now." He announced to the kid instead and felt him scrambling up and out from underneath the table- running right into the social worker's rumpled business suit.

 

The swearing resumed, especially as the worker took ahold of both of his arm's and half carried him back down the street while the kid lashed out with kids and bites.

 

Gabriel watched them, getting a good study of the boy's dirt-smeared face and old hand-me-down clothing- the fury in such young, bright eyes.

Reyes finished his coffee.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"What am I doing here?" Gabriel whispered to himself, asking harshly beneath his breath exactly why he was here. Former Marine Commander Reyes did  _not_ go to this side of town, did not dress beyond casual means, and definitely did not stop at orphanage's.

_Jesse,_ that little kid with dirt seeming to radiate from his nose to his jaw, had haunted his thoughts for weeks. Three weeks. Of course he was sure the kid was adopted or at least fostered now and so, did it really hurt for him to just check in and make sure? It's not like he was going to adopt anyone. No, he wasn't parent material. He never even had a father of his own, so he definitely couldn't be counted on for that. No, he would just go in and look around, maybe ask about the kid to make sure he was safe with some caregivers and then go home. 

So Gabriel entered then, looking around for that same brown head of hair. 

 

"Pardon," he saddled up near a social worker who was taping up children's crayon drawings on a board near the viewing room. "I'm looking for a certain kid."

 

"Oh! Well, we have all types of children here! Of all races and-" She began to deliver her sales pitch but he waved her off.

"No. I'm looking for one child." He surveyed the group again, knowing he'd still not see him there. "Brown hair, brown eyes, gotta be mixed. Social worker called him Jesse."

Gabriel also immediately noticed the sour, haunted look on the woman's face

 

"Did he steal something from you, sir?" She turned from her job, clutching a stack of drawings. "We can pay small damage fee's, but anything over fifteen-hundred dollars must be discussed with my supervisor."

 

"He- what? No. Godda-uh, no. I just want to see the kid." He replied, taking in her confused expression. "To speak to him." He heard himself saying without meaning to, scowling fiercely the moment it was out.

 

"Really, sir, if he's done something-"

 

"He hasn't."

 

There was a moment of silence while the woman attempted to figure out what he would want to talk to that kid and that moment told Reyes plenty. What sort of child has this kind of reputation? What little boy has an account just in case of property damage?

 

"Of course. Please give your identification to the receptionist and we'll set up room three for you two." She finally seemed to agree, albeit with hesitation. "The mirrors are two way, so you will be observed."

 

Gabriel nodded as he turned, fuming inside. Did they think he was gonna hit the kid? He knew he was wearing a beanie, but he didn't think he looked overtly thug-like. 

Shaking the thought clear, he headed to the reception desk. He would ask the kid about his foster family, yeah, and then he'd leave and not think about Jesse anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"What'da'you want?" Jesse spat at him, glaring. "Come 'ta stare at me? I ain't no citrus freak."

 

"Cit-" Gabriel tried not to crack a smile, keeping his composure as he pushed his beanie back a quarter inch to scratch at an inch. "Circus freak, is what you're looking for there, kid, and no." He cocked his head. "Just came to see if they got you situated with a family yet."

Jesse laughed, a bitter sound, looking thoroughly older than a boy that age should. His clothes were too big, he noted, and the shoes looked too small. His hair was sticking in a dozen places, slick with grease and sweat, and there was dirt beneath his fingernails and across his forehead near his hairline. The kid was a wreck.

"No. I ain't got no family." He glared at Gabriel again, "don't need one neither. All them old white people is nasty, want me to talk like 'em and dress like 'em." He growled, pulling at the sweater he wore angrily. "I hate this shit!"

They studied each other for a moment before Jesse, apparently, decided to ignore him. He picked up some Lego's and began shaping it into something in particular. Reyes watched silently as it took the form of a gun. He blinked, concerned and impressed, before the kid began 'firing' at the social worker's who stood and walked among the halls. He noted the kid didn't shoot at him or any of the other children and leaned back against his little chair to watch the kid. 

"How many family's you had?" He asked.

Silence.

"You must get in trouble a lot."

Silence.

"What happened to your parents, kid?"

An angry glare but silence yet again.

"They abandon you?"

 

"No!" Jesse shouted suddenly, slamming his gun onto the carpeted ground and breaking it into different hunks as he got to his feet. "No! My Mama loves me! She loves me!" He continued to shout and Reyes lifted his hands, reaching to calm the kid instinctively as tears welled up and spilled over his red cheeks. "She just- she's-" His little face fell into sobs as he curled his hands into little fists against his eye sockets and curled into himself to weep. Gabriel clutched the boys slender shoulders through the thick fabric he wore, freezing as he felt the boy stiffen. He waited, listening to the harsh breathing of the child before he blissfully unwound. All at once, the boy fell against his hip and Gabriel pulled him forward, a hand on his hair and the other on his back.

Jesse, little Jesse, didn't need to tell him anything more. 

Former Commander Gabriel Reyes was keeping him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Gabriel really be a dad?  
> Better yet, will they even let him try?

"Look- okay." Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose so hard it actually relieved the pain in his head. "Okay." He repeated, taking a deep breath in and then another out, slowly. "I've given you birth certificates, income statements, pyschological evaluations, and even references! What more do I need to do before I can take the kid? Do you need a blood sample? Urine test?" 

 

"Mr. Reyes, please. You must try to understand that we are simply ensuring the child will be better taken care of-" Mrs. Pinched-upper-lip said with a condescending tone, using her hands to gesture defensively. Of course that wasn't her real name but he hadn't listened to it when she'd introduced herself so she was now named for the part of her face he wanted to hit the most.

 

"Better taken care of than where? Here? In this place?" Reyes waved his hand, scowling with enough force to make the woman move back timidly. "He's always greasy! And dirty and his clothes don't fit! You just throw whatever you can on him because you can't control him." He unwound his fist and placed his palm flat to the table. "I know what this kid needs. I know I can give it to him." He took another deep breath, looking Mrs. Pinched-upper-lip in the eye. "Let me have him, even if just to foster him. You can do all of your stupid interviews, just don't keep that kid here another day."

 

Mrs. Pinched-upper-lip seemed to consider him for a moment, or maybe that was the face she made when she ripped a fart for all Gabriel knew; either way she was a sour looking person.

 

"I..could agree to a foster situation." She finally said and Gabriel almost jumped up if he were not afraid his ass had fallen asleep from sitting in one position so long. "But we'd have to do an inspection of your home first, of course"

 

Gabriel blinked.  _Shit_.

 

_"_ He would need a bed, proper clothing, more than enough food, educational devices, and toys, as well as being signed on with a pediatr-" She tried to continue, reading off a list before her.

 

"Got it. Give me the list and I'll get it done in two hours." He said, frowning at her shocked expression. "Can you have the kid and your inspection team or whatever ready by then?"

 

"Well, I..I suppose Jesse's caseworker could do an inspection with-"

 

"Good. I'll be back at one. Make sure he's packed." Reyes grunted as he stood, rubbing his left buttock as the burning sensation of numbness assaulted him; almost limping out of the office in his hurry to not only get away, but to be ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah! Mr. Reyes! Hello!" 

 

Gabriel almost wished his ears could fold like an animals to protect him from the horrific shrieking voice that was assaulting him, one he recognized immediately as Jesse's caseworker. He turned to greet her, flashing his teeth in more of a snarl than a smile before looking down at the small, dirty figure behind her. It appeared as though Jesse had decided to bury himself alive by the amount of dirt on him.

"Oh, I'm just so glad! Jesse has really needed a proper guardian." Mrs. Banshee said as they approached, glancing back at Jesse. "And I'm so sorry he's filthy. Boys, you know; always playing in the dirt." Her eyes begged for death. "Oh but I'm sure he'll be great with you. Come on, Jesse, say hello to Mr. Reyes." 

Jesse jerked away from her hand as she moved to place it on his face, avoiding her as he moved in between them. He looked him up and down and Reyes almost laughed; the kid was trying to intimidate him.

 

"Why?" 

The question was so quiet, so small and so achingly serene that it caught Gabriel off guard. He'd only heard the kid scream, curse, and then cry, but never had he sounded so..defeated.

 

"Because, kid, we're the same." He replied, moving to his knee to share the boys gaze, but Jesse wouldn't meet him; looking away. "I'm an orphan too,  _mijo._ " Jesse decided to ignore the caseworker and instead focus on the kid twisting his hands together in front of him. "My dad died when I was little, smaller than you." He paused, gathering the kids attention enough for him to look up. "Had my mom a little longer, but still; all alone now in the world." He put his hand on Jesse's shoulder, feeling the weak, slender bones beneath his strong palm. "I'm not gonna try to change you, kid. Not gonna lock you up or make you behave like you're some happy little gri-uh kid." Jesse giggled, understanding what he had stopped saying. "You gotta follow my rules yeah, but I'm not like those other people." He squeezed his shoulder gently. "Give me a try and I'll give you a try and if it don't work, then I'll buy you a burrito and we'll call it fair. ¿Estás bien?"

 

Jesse considered him for a minute beneath muddy bangs before offering his tiny hand forward. Reyes couldn't help but bark at laugh at such an endearing little gesture from such a hateful little boy. He took his hand into his own, engulfing it and they shook as men.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Gabriel had thought that once he'd gotten Jesse into his apartment and away from all the old social workers, he would be more open with him. That was a bad assumption to make. Jesse was afraid to touch anything, seeming to try and shrink inside of him; afraid to dirty or break something in Reyes very standard looking house.

 

"Well now that the old ladies are gone, what do you think about your room?" He asked the kid as they paused at the doorway. The social worker had half-assed her inspection, declared good luck to Reyes, and all but sped away, leaving them alone in his quiet place. He only hoped Amari was right in telling him what to get. 

 

"Is this really all mine?" Jesse asked, doubt in his voice as he reached over to touch a new amber nightstand, cautious.

 

"Yeah, Jesse. All bought, just for you." Gabriel didn't want to brag but he also wanted the kid to get the idea that he wasn't a hand-me-down and neither were his things.

 

Jesse seemed to be thinking as he carefully walked through the carpeted bedroom in socked feet (the only article of clothing on him not covered in mud), pausing at the bed to touch the bright red coverlet.

 

"I get my own bed?" Jesse asked, touching the bed fondly; eyes shining as he looked up at Reyes.

 

There was hope in his eyes.

 

Ana Amari was a genius.

 

"Yeah, Jesse. You don't have to share anything in here with anyone. No other kids to share with, anyway." Reyes replied with a casual tone even as his heart demanded he embrace the child. Cuteness aggression, Amari had called it; she was right. "But uh, yeah, we need to get you some clothes. I got a couple things, but I figured you might wanna dress yourself. You're old enough for that, right?"

 

Amari had said not to do this. 

 

"Yeah!" Jesse cheered, seeming to rip out of whatever withdrawn place he had gotten into as he hurried to Reyes. "Please? I wanna be a cowboy!" He pointed his index fingers and thumbs like guns, faux shooting and blowing on them before reaching up to fix an imaginary hat. 'Like John Wayne!" 

 

Gabriel didn't expect that.

 

"Well...if that's...what you want." He said hesitantly, unsure if he really wanted to dress this dirty, mixed little kid in cowboy clothes but became certain immediately as Jesse hugged him fiercely about his thighs; face near his belt as he attempted to hug Reyes tight. 

"C'mon." He finally managed to say after a long moment where he was trying not to punch a wall, reining in his emotions. "Let's go. Gonna meet my neighbor first, Ana, and thank her for some stuff, then we'll go get you a cowboy get-up." 

 

Jesse let go, smiling at Gabriel as though he put the sun in the damn sky. He offered his little hand up.

 

Gabriel eagerly took it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many positive comments! So here's another chapter. Thanks so much all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More cute Af adventures with dad Gabe and baby Jesse.  
> Guest starring super wise not-yet a mom Ana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out!  
> I got married this week!  
> Everything should be on a better schedule next week.

Ana Amari had to be a witch.

There was no other way, Gabriel decided, that she could get the gross little boy to willingly take a bath. And here they were, with Gabriel on his knees next to Ana’s bathtub, scrubbing what felt like tar from Jesse’s very, _very_  dirty hair.

“Ow!” Jesse exclaimed, glaring at Gabriel. Reyes murmured an apology as he gently soothed his fingers through tangles. Even the conditioner couldn’t get everything.

“You’re doing quite well, Gabriel.” Ana commented airily from where she stood in the doorway, observing them as she sipped her tea before resting the cup on the saucer in her other hand.

“I bet you haven’t done this either. Yet.” Gabriel growled, causing her to chuckle softly. He glanced back to watch her stroke over her seriously oversized stomach.

“Oh, Gabriel. You’d be surprised.” She patted her stomach.

“I’m sure when little Fareeha gets here, you won’t be so confident.” Reyes replied, not really believing what he was saying. Barely three weeks out was Ana’s due date and Gabriel was perhaps a bit too typically gay with excitement to become an ‘uncle’.

“Pow!” Jesse shouted suddenly, throwing handfuls of bubbles into the air and collecting them in his newly washed hair. Gabriel heaved a sigh and began rinsing his hair again as Jesse dove the tiny horse figurine Ana had given him into the water. When he had questioned how she knew he liked horses, she had smiled at Jesse and declared “I know a cowboy when I see one”, instantly earning the kids admiration and cooperation; which explained why his knees were starting to hurt from the tiled floor.

That, or Ana was a witch.

But Gabriel’s thoughts were knocked off balance when he brushed his fingertips over the raised pink scars on Jesse’s hip once more. The three diagonal marks were just above it, showing just above his pants if he were wearing any. Gabriel had inspected them several times, wondering where they’d come from.

Jesse hadn’t seemed to be bothered when he’d touched them, even the second and third time and Gabriel did not want to bring up potential memories of dog attacks by asking about it. He wondered but decided he probably needed the kid to trust him more before they discussed it.

“Come on up, kid. Time to get out.” Reyes told him with a gentle lift beneath the arms and Jesse protested as he was settled on his feet and the tub was emptied. “You want new clothes, right?”

Jesse nodded, seemingly happy as he stepped into the towel Gabriel held out for him. He lifted him, all skin and bones, into his arms and began to dry him vigorously; causing the boy to laugh as he was tickled just a bit. Perhaps Reyes was laughing a bit as well.

“Let me get the clothing you came with from the drying and you two can find a nice western store.” Ana declared with too much glee before she departed, somehow managing to not waddle.

“You promised, okay?” Jesse asked, suddenly and insistently, holding Gabriel’s dark gaze with his own. “You promised and if you don’t keep promises then you’re a liar and liars are bad.”

Reyes blinked a few times as he processed what Jesse had just said before he lowered him to his feet and folded him up in the towel.

“Deal.” Gabriel said with a soft nod before picking the kid in his towel up and into his arms, holding him closer and tighter than was necessary for anything but the wretched feeling in his heart for this boy. “I won’t lie to you, mijo, as long as you do your best.”

“Best what?” Jesse asked suspiciously and Gabriel smiled.

“Best you, mijo.” He replied, thumbing the kids nose and causing him to crinkle his whole face up and Gabriel to laugh as well.

He was totally screwed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shopping with a kid was exhausting; shopping with a majorly deprived kid from the streets was even worse. Every single article of clothing, shoe, or accessory was met with reassurances that ‘I don’t really need nothin’” and “that’s too long a number to be spendin’ on me.” If that were not heartbreaking enough, the guarded hope in Jesse’s warm doe eyes absolutely KO’d him.

Gabriel may have spent three times what he had expected, but the glee over the kids face when he’s walked out of a dressing room (where he insisted no one was allowed to help him dress because he was a big boy) wearing a cowboy hat and some boots with a flannel top was worth it.

Even now, as Gabriel pulled into his driveway and shut off his engine, he felt content. He quietly unbuckled his seatbelt and slid out of the car to move to the back. There Jesse dozed happily in his brand new fire engine red booster seat, clutching a plush horse the size of his entire torso even in rest. Reyes took a moment to watch him, feeling the cuteness aggression rising as he fought the urge to embrace the little boy at the risk of waking him up.

He unbuckled him instead, lifting him up and into his arms so that his head rested upon his broad shoulder. He stirred a little, murmuring as he strengthened his clutch on the plush to ensure he didn’t drop it before resting again. Gabriel bumped the doors closed with his hips and moved carefully to withdraw his keys as he walked up to his door with his precious cargo. After opening it and pushing the door closed with his ass, he carried Jesse to the bedroom.

“Good night, _mijo_.” He whispered as he laid the little boy into the bed, pulling the blankets from beneath him and then covering him to his chin. Jesse rolled to his side then, facing Reyes as he snored so softly.

Gabriel debated with himself for a careful moment before shrugging slightly. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to his brow and the dark hair there before straightening up and leaving the room; leaving the door cracked behind him.

After making sure every door and window was locked, his alarm was set, and Jesse was still asleep, Gabriel settle down to bed himself (even if it was only ten). He couldn’t fall asleep, however; instead wondering at the little boy snoring two rooms away.

Gabriel was screwed and all too happy about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe finds more about himself through the eyes of a child

Gabriel Reyes had spent too many years in the service of his country; years doing dirty, malicious things behind closed doors and underground bunkers so that the people outside could live safely. He was lucky, really, that he was as well-adjusted as he was, but there were some drawbacks to having spent so long doing wrong things for the right people. Among them was how lightly he slept.

So when Gabriel heard the soft _swoosh_ of a door opening, he jerked wide awake and sat up to a frightened gasp. 

Jesse stood in his door way, clutching his plush horse which he'd name Silver and looking terrified with his bedhead.

 

Gabriel glanced at his bedside clock, read the time out at just before four in the morning and looked back to Jesse. 

The kid stood completely still, holding his breath, as he waited for Gabriel.

It broke his heart all over again, really, to see how frightened he was. Did he think Gabe was going to yell at him? To beat him? Jesus Christ.

Gabriel lifted the blanket from the other side of the bed and nodded his head invitingly, waiting a few seconds before Jesse scurried over. 

The need to choke the life out of anyone who had ever hurt this child was quickly leaving him as he watched the boy struggle to climb onto the lifted bed. When he managed, he curled up in his bright yellow pajama's (a gift from Ana a few days ago) and rested his head next to Gabe's pillow. Sighing, Gabe laid down beside him and gently placed his hand on the boy's back as he stared up at him with dark, fathomless eyes.

 

"Bad dream?" Gabe asked, his voice thick with sleep. Jesse nodded and then ducked his head into the soft fabric of Silver's back.

 

"That's alright, kid. We all get 'em." He gently drug the boy closer until he was snuggled close, letting his body heat warm them before he covered Jesse with the blanket as well. "You ever have a bad dream, you can come to me, okay?" Gabriel told him as he settled down to be face to face with Jesse. At the kid's look, he chuckled and added, "You don't gotta tell me about it, either." A flash of relief made Gabe reach out to nudge the horse with his knuckles. "Besides, Silver will help you."

Jesse seemed to like that, smiling slightly as he looked down at his horse before kissing its soft head. He closed his eyes then and settled into sleep under the weight of Reyes heavy arm.

 

Gabriel watched him for some time, listening to the soft breathing that turned into softer snores and the movements of his eyes beneath his lids, until he was certain Jesse was totally asleep.

Tomorrow made one week they'd been together, a week since he'd been lucky enough to find this kid, and Gabriel felt himself grin into the darkness at a joy he never knew existed filled his heart.

The smile quickly fell though as he realized something with a cold, sinking feeling.

Tomorrow was their first inspection.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jesse sat on the couch next to Gabriel, hands crossed over their laps as they held silence between them. Gabriel had scrubbed Jesse clean as soon as he'd gotten him up and fed him some very unhealthy fruity, iced pastry that he could pop in the toaster. Then he'd wrestled with the kid to get him dressed in some jeans and a flannel shirt before the war that was Jesse's hair began. Combing and gel and an hour of the kid acting as though he was being literally murdered resulted in a a hairstyle Reyes was could "okay enough". 

Jesse's caseworker stood in his kitchen a few feet away, rummaging through his cabinets and fridge and making 'hmmm' sounds that alarmed them both to no end. Gabriel knew he met every criteria for what they had expected but still he feared they might take Jesse from him because of some stupid reason like he was former military, he was single, or even just because he was brown.

 

"And the bathroom is over there?" Mrs. Banshee asked, pointing her writing utensil toward the hall. Gabriel nodded as he began to rise from the couch but stopped short. "No need, Mr. Reyes. I can manage." She announced as she disappeared into the hall. Reyes looked down and Jesse and was greeted with the kid flipping off the caseworker to her back. Gabriel grabbed his hand quickly and folded his finger back down as he sent panicked looks toward the hall. 

 

"Fucking kid-I mean, freaking Jesse, don't do that!" He hissed at Jesse and the kid had the audacity to giggle before burying his face in Gabriel's bicep to stifle it. "You're gonna get us in trouble." He knew both of them could hear the laughter in his voice, even if he managed to keep a smile off his face.

 

"Well! Mr. Reyes, I have got to say that, barring the visit next week for the child psychiatrist to interview Jesse, I see no reason Jesse cannot continue to live here!" Mrs. Banshee announced as she walked into the living room, fortunately seeming oblivious to the stifled laughter happening between them. "I will need to see improvement in Jesse's academics, of course; maybe proof of a tutor." Jesse's face turned dark, a frown stretching over his wide mouth and Gabriel snaked an arm around his head to pull him close just as he opened it to spew some vile at the woman for mentioning his illiteracy. 

 

"Of course, Mrs. B- M'am." Gabriel replied readily, reaching with his other hand to tickle Jesse's ribs so the kid began laughing into the child of his chest. "I think we're a happy family here." He stood up then, prompting Jesse to punch him in the ass immediately before he got to his feet as well. Gabriel tried not to crack a smile while Jesse giggle helplessly beside him. "I'll see you to the door?"

 

"That would be lovely. Also! My husband is the coach for the Pee-Wee league and they're looking for young men to play." She was telling him as Gabe urged her out of his home. "I know Jesse can run quite a lot-" a flash of agony came across her face and Reyes had to bite his cheek to not laugh-" and I just think it would be good for him to befriend other children his age. Not required, but a recommendation." She smiled back at Jesse, who was already running both hands through his hair to make it stick up in thick, slightly wavy layers. "I'll send you an e-mail with a copy of my report. Have a wonderful day, Mr. Reyes. Jesse." She sent the boy a smile before heading down the stairs to her waiting car. Reyes waved goodbye, shut the door, and turned with a soft roar to Jesse.

 

A week ago, the sound and stance would've sent Jesse running to hide in a closet or under a chair, but now he recognized it as play time and gleefully he squealed before he raced to his room with Gabriel hot on his heels. He shrieked as he was lifted from his feet by Gabriel's big hands, tossed onto his bed and tickled. They laughed until the tickles started to hurt and then lay beside each other panting from laughter, even with Gabriel half off his tiny child bed.

 

"Reyes." Jesse asked, "can we get ice cream for dinner?"

 

"We can get ice cream  _after_ dinner." Reyes replied and sighed as Jesse pouted.

 

"I'll try the A-B-C's again?" He offered hopefully.

 

"Kid, if you get to O, we'll have ice cream for dinner." Gabriel agreed as he ruffled Jesse's already tousled hair. 

 

"Mint chocolate chip?" Jesse questioned, turning to his side to hold out his pinky.

 

"Mint chocolate chip,  _mijo._ " Reyes hooked their pinky's together and they shook before he got to his feet and pulled Jesse up as well. "Now let's go figure out where H is." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah! My Wednesday update!  
> Let me know what you think with comments and kudos!  
> You can find me over on tumblr as well. Name same there as here


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha’s started her debute!  
> we meet Jack and Jack meets Jesse.  
> Warriors have a hard time finding the words.

Ana Amari went into labor a week early and Gabriel Reyes, internally, was freaking out.

Of course he knew that modern medicine was amazing- a miracle even. Amari and little Fareeha would be perfectly safe! But when his cell phone rang a little past one in the morning on a Tuesday night, he knew it was either Jack or Ana.

“Ana?” He questioned after answering the call, his voice rough as he sat up.

“Hello, Gabriel.” She replied in her wise, warm voice. “I realize it may be an inconvenience with needing to wake Jesse, but I think it’s time I go to the hospital.”

“The baby? You’re in labor? How far between are your contractions? Are you in a lot of pain? Do you have your go bag?” Gabriel asked in rapid succession as he leapt it of bed, into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, and made a b-line for Jesse’s room.

“Gabriel,” Ana laughed, the sound softly punctuated with a breathy sound that he recognized from her being shot a few years ago. She was definitely in pain. “I have prepared everything and am ready to leave when you’ve gotten your boy ready.”

And then she hung up on him.

Reyes hurried into Jesse’s room, turning on his bedside lamp and gently rousing the sleeping boy with a gentle shake.

“Wh-“ Jesse mumbled, blinking and squinting at Reyes.

“Ana needs a ride to the hospital.” He explained gently, watching Jesse process the information before he smiled.

“She’s havin’ the baby?” Jesse asked excitedly as he sat up in the bed, no longer tired. “I can finally meet her?”

Gabriel bit his cheek as the cuteness aggression swelled to an almost overwhelming level, calming himself before he replied.

“Well maybe not tonight. It can take a long time. But we’ll get her there and she can do the rest, okay?” Gabriel explained and Jesse seemed alright with that as he got out of bed and began undressing himself.

“No time for that, kid.” He chuckled as he scooped a jacket off of the floor and helped Jesse into it. “Kind of a time-sensitive thing.” He ran his fingers through the kids hair to smooth it, but found it as hopeless as usual. “C’mon.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I called Jack.” Ana had announced once Gabriel had loaded her rounded physique into his car and gotten Jesse buckled into his booster seat. Reyes cast her a meaningful look as he started the car. “Oh, don’t give me that look, Gabriel. We’re all very excited and I would enjoy the company of you three, handsome young men.” She cast a wink back at Jesse, who smiled.

Jack Morrison, a military colleague that Reyes had known since they were barely old enough to vote. They’d been through training and higher together, fighting wars and patching up bullet holes since before they could even legally drink, leaning on one another through the hard times and basking in the good.

He was also Gabriel’s on-again, off-again boyfriend of ten years.

“Migi won’t be making it till tomorrow, I guess?” Reyes asked, changing the subject as he drove. Migizi was Ana’s former lover, Ojibwe physician, and father of the child currently causing the crease of pain along her forehead.

“Or later.” She answered after a moment, breathing slightly elevated. “It’s difficult to leave the Res so abruptly, with his duties to the band, but to deal with our border agents is even more of a mess.” She waved her hand. “It is alright. Little Fareeha won’t know or care.” She chuckled.

“Whose Jack?” Jesse asked abruptly, seeming to find the one uncomfortable spot of conversation from a moment ago and latching onto it in a way only children could.

“Our old friend.” Ana replied smoothly as she rubbed her belly, “you’ll meet him at the hospital, little one.” She smiled back at him before it became a grimace of pain and she turned back to the front.

“Traitor.” Gabriel whispered to Ana, who smiled demurely and rested her hand on Gabriel’s arm, using his bicep as a gripping device every time pain assaulted her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A little over an hour later, Reyes found himself sitting in the waiting room just outside the delivery room. He’d been instructed to wait here while Ana was situated and then they might let him through; problem being that children weren’t allowed. Of course Jesse had no one else but Gabriel and Gabriel no one but him, so they sat together.

Or more, really, Jesse laid on Gabriel.

Curled up in his puffy green jacket, wearing footed red pajamas with a cowboy hat design, Jesse was curled up on Gabriel’s lap and fast asleep again already. He looked blissfully content, his fingers curled in the fabric of Reyes sweats as Gabriel stroked his hand over his back in gentle slides.

And that’s how Jack Morrison found them. That’s also how Jack found out he was fostering, hoping to adopt, a son.

Gabriel knew the moment Jack walked in. He knew it the same way he always knew; an invisible attraction between them that had existed keenly for all their time knowing each other. Reyes felt him with his very damn soul and it infuriated him to no end.

He looked up to the sound of boots, because of course Jack took time to tie his boots on in the middle of the night to go to the hospital. Jackass.

“Hey, Jackie.” Gabriel greeted him quietly, not stopping his hands movement as he looked up to the face of a fucking Adonis. Cut like a sculpture from marble, Jack was as stupidly all American gorgeous as ever. His bright blond hair was in need of a cut and a lock of it hung over his brow, somehow defining his baby blues even more against his pale face.

Why did Jack have to be so fucking gorgeous? Gabriel wanted to punch him in the mouth and then kiss it better every time he saw him.

“Gabe-“ Jack started to say, gesturing to the kid on his lap, “what the hell..?”

“This is my son.” Gabriel told him proudly, puffing up like a proud parent. “Quiet down or you’ll wake him.” He pointed to the seat beside him and Jack sat gingerly, acting as awkward near a child as he had always been.

“Gabe, I’m confused.” Jack hissed softly, much to Reyes twisted satisfaction, “this kids gotta be like three-“

“Jesse is five.” Gabriel corrected him, checking to make sure the kid was sleeping still.

“Okay, five. Whatever. Five? Wait, five? When did you even-“ Jack stammered, seeming to struggle to process the information. Gabriel tried hard not o laugh as he realized Jackie must think Jesse was actually his, biologically, because of the dark complexion he sported. But Gabriel loved this man, damn him, and always had, and wouldn’t let him suffer needlessly.

Not that the effort was ever returned.

“He’s adopted.” Gabriel told him quietly and Jack visibly relaxed, studying the boy.

“When..?” He asked in a whisper, leaning down to inspect the kid, which Reyes allowed.

“A few weeks ago.” He replied without much emotion, pausing as Jesse shifted in his sleep to scratch his chest.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jack asked immediately, sounding hurt.

Real rich, coming from him.

“I don’t know, Jackie, probably because you never return my phone calls, or because you never visit when you say you will.” Gabriel replied just as quietly as before, not looking away from Jesse; grounding himself in his child. “I know, I know. Work this, work that. You’re doing your best. I get it.” He looked up at Jack and caught him staring, watching as he looked away at the floor. “We’ve had this conversation before, Jack, just last year.”

Last year, the last time they’d broken up- this time for good.

“I’m done fighting about it. Wanting something you can’t have doesn’t make you stronger. It just hurts.” Reyes told him, looking back to Jesse. “Loving you hurts me and I..” he shrugged, “I deserve better than that.”

“Mr. Reyes?” A rotund nurse with a messy bun popped out of the doorway and called for him, spotting him as she quieted down. “Sorry. Ana is ready for visitors now.”

“Got my hands a little full.” Gabriel offered the nurse a smile before gesturing to Jack. “He’s on her list though. Morrison. Let her know I’ll be there in a bit.”

Reyes didn’t bother to meet Jack’s eyes as the man left with the nurse.

It’s true he was in love with Jack Morrison, but Jesse McCree, this sweet little boy with his cowboy obsession, that was all he really needed.

He leaned down, pressing a kiss to Jesse’s temple, causing the boy to wake as well.

“Pa?” Jesse murmured sleepily and Gabriel felt his heart swell at the term.

“Hey, kiddo. Let’s go get some breakfast, okay?” He offered, smiling as he scooped him up in his arms and stood. Jesse leaned against him, rubbing his eyes with a fist. “Chocolate pancakes, on me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Wednesday update!  
> I know my chapters are usually only fluff and I’m sorry if this slightly angsty chapter has thrown that off.  
> I feel it’s necessary to really give you readers an idea of Jack and Gabriel’s relationship. 
> 
> Please comment and Kudo if you like this and want more!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha is here!  
> The boys take a car ride and a nice nap!  
> A very exciting chapter lol. It's all fluff.

Fareeha Amari made her grand entrance into the world at just past eleven, an hour before lunch, and a few hours after Gabriel and Jesse passed out on each other asleep.

 

The boy sat curled up within Reyes strong embrace, his cheek resting against the muscled cords of the soldier's throat and the man, in kind, rested his chin atop Jesse's head and dozed.

 

"Gabe." Jack whispered and Gabriel cracked his eyes open instantly, his grip tightening slightly on the kid before he lifted his eyes to find Jack. He loosened up then, seeming to relax as he lifted his head and yawned softly. "Gabe, Fareeha's here." 

 

Gabe smiled at that, gently jostling Jesse awake despite his groans.

 

"Fareeha's here, Jesse." Gabriel told him.

 

Jesse's eyes welled up with sleepy tears and Gabriel was afraid he'd made a terrible mistake in waking him when Jesse spoke.

 

"I missed it! She'll hate me now!" Jesse wailed softly, bringing his fist up to rub at his eyes as tears started to leak. Reyes, surprised, laughed before scooping him in for a tight hug.

 

"No, Jesse. C'mon, kid. She's just a little baby. She won't know." Gabriel reassured him, stroking his hair. "Hey, hey- Jesse." He looked up at him through bleary eyes. "I won't tell her if you won't."

 

Jesse stopped, seeming to consider his offer as Gabriel extended his pinky; deciding he seemed to like that as he hooked his own with it and shook properly.

 

"Can I see her?" 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"She looked like a weird potato!" Jesse continued his storytelling from the back, his booster seat giving him a slight height advantage as he delivered a tale to Jack.

 

Once they'd given plenty of kisses to Fareeha and Ana, the latter had ordered them out and back home for food and rest; asking that Gabriel drop Jack off at home so he wouldn't need to call another cab. He'd been apprehensive at first, worried what close quarters with him and Jack could do to Jesse, but that'd proven to not be a problem.

 

"Oh yeah?" Jack answered good-naturedly, a slight smirk on his lips as he turned in the passenger seat to look back at Jesse. "A potato?"

 

"Yeah! Like she was lumpy, ya know, and her face was all-" Jesse reached up to his own face and pushed it in, making monstrous sounds that had both adults laughing. "And she was really, really grumpy! Wadn't she, Pa?" 

 

"She was." Gabriel agreed after a few seconds, one spent realizing he was 'Pa' and the other's savoring it. 

 

"Maybe she'll grow up to be beautiful and you two will fall in love and get married and have weird potato's of your own." Jack mused to him with a nod, to which Jesse made a retching sound; dramatically heaving himself against the belts of his seat as he feigned vomited. Jack laughed.

 

"That's gross. Girls are so gross." Jesse returned, nose scrunching up in disgust. "They're so wimpy. I don't like girls and I never will." He declared with a dramatic huff.

 

"Some boys don't like girls," Gabriel inserted, casting some side-eye at Jack who blushed colorfully all down his pretty white-boy face, "and that's fine. You can like boys, girls, no one, anyone, or everyone. Long as you happy,  _mijo_ , and it isn't hurting anyone, it's all okay."

 

"Wow. Using me for a life lesson?" Jack accused even as he was still flushed pink.

 

"You left yourself open for it." Gabriel chuckled.

 

"I like boys." Jesse said abruptly from the back and both men glanced back at him.

 

"Just boys?" Gabriel asked, his bisexual ass amused.

 

"Yeah." Jesse said after a few seconds of what appeared to be concentration.

 

"Me too, kid." Jack said with a smile at Gabe.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Jack's okay." Jesse supplied from his bedroom floor three hours later. 

 

They'd dropped Jack off at his apartment and then Gabriel beat a hasty retreat before he did something he would regret; like all the times he'd gone over to drop Jack off. After picking up some Chinese food, because why did this kid love Chinese food and Reyes couldn't complain, they'd gone home and ate and began Jesse's studying for the night. That found them here now, sitting with legs crossed from one another and a tablet with holo letters between. 

 

"Yeah?" Gabriel asked, trying to sound uninterested as he waited for Jesse to place the R within the alphabet.

 

"Yeah." He shrugged. "He was pretty nice for a white guy." 

 

Gabriel chuckled at that as Jesse placed his R. He checked it quickly before extending his hand for a fist-bump. 

 

"I almost got it! I'm gonna be real smart." Jesse said with some glee as he met Gabriel's fist.

 

"You are smart, Jesse. We just need to translate it into words, because the world judges on that." Gabriel told him as he fished a thick slice of mango out of the nearby bowl and handed it to the kid; his treat for every letter he got right.

 

"The world is dumb." Jesse replied earnestly in the middle of taking a huge bite, juice running down his chin and to his lap.

 

"You said it, kid." Reyes agreed with a small nod. "but we gotta live in it, so let's try to get along." He glanced at the time on the tablet and stifled yet another yawn. 

 

"Let's take a nap." 

 

Gabriel watched as Jesse stuffed the fruit in his mouth before he turned around and attempted to climb into bed. 

 

"Wai-wait." Reyes laughed as he got up and stopped him, taking him to the bathroom and wiping his face and hands with a wet-wipe before stripping him down to his Superman underwear. Picking him up, he carried him back to his room and dressed him in some pajama's before laying him down to bed.

 

'Just a little nap, alright? You gotta sleep tonight so only an hour or two." He told Jesse, who yawned and stretched in his bed before rolling onto his side. 

 

Gabriel scooted up behind him, half-sitting on the bed as he stroked over the boys hair. He sat there for a while, waiting for Jesse to fall asleep before he kissed his brow and headed to get some shut-eye in his own, adult-sized bed.

 

"Jack's okay." he said to himself as he collapsed on the bed, repeating Jesse's words as he buried his face into his pillows. "You got no idea."

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel reveals exactly why he and Jack aren't together anymore and how deeply he hurts from it.  
> Jesse started school! And has questions.  
> Ana is wise woman even in her thirties.

"And grab me another croissant, will you dear?" 

 

"Sure thing." Gabriel replied from within her kitchen, juggling around cups of steaming tea while attempting to pick up a pastry before he headed into the sitting room where Ana sat looking regal with an infant attached to her chest.

 

"Thank you, Gabriel." Ana thanked him as she took the croissant from him, shifting a little on her hip as Reyes sat down across from her.  "Having a hard time with Jesse gone?"

 

Gabriel stared into the steam rising out of his mug, his mind gone away elsewhere. Jesse had been with him seven weeks now and had mastered not only the alphabet but also addition and subtraction. The kid was incredibly intelligent, deceptively so, and had only struggled in the beginning because no one had given him a chance. They'd worked really hard every day to get him ready in time for enrollment. Today was Jesse's first day in school. 

 

Reyes missed him terribly.

 

"It's weird, Amari." Gabriel finally said, leaning back into his recliner as he stretched his legs out, sipping his tea. "Like, the kids just been with me not even two months and I'm all out of focus without him here." He chuckled. "Maybe I should get a part-time job, or something."

 

"Or maybe a boyfriend." Ana said wistfully as she carefully swaddled Fareeha and covered herself before resuming her tea. 

 

"Ugh, please, don't start." Reyes groaned, rubbing his face.

 

"Gabriel, really, you and Jack-"

 

"No. Alright, just no?" Gabriel snapped slightly before seeing the cool look on Ana's face. He deflated. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault." He rolled his head over his shoulders, trying to ease the tension in his neck. "Just..he promised, okay?  _We_ promised and I kept my end and he didn't. It's as simple as that." 

 

"How is that so simple? What was the promise made exactly, Gabriel?" Ana pressed and Gabriel set his tea down to rub his eyes. 

 

"We've been together since we were just kids, really, you know. Eighteen and nineteen, meeting up in the program and getting turned into.." he shrugged. "moral assassins. And we been through deployments, near-death experiences, international engagements with no contact for months- just so much shit and we promised-" Gabriel stopped, his voice catching; he cleared it before continuing. "We promised that by year ten, we'd finally let ourselves be together. We promised no matter what it took, we'd be together. And you know, I kept my promise." He shook his head, dragging his hand over his face. "Year ten, they tried to reassign me in Ukraine and I resigned; gave them my notice and requested my discharge because  _we_ promised we'd be together." 

 

"Oh, Gabriel..." Ana sighed as she burped little Fareeha, her eyes shining in sympathy.

 

"And I left it behind, Ana. I left the only life I'd ever known behind and I became a civilian and I paid my taxes and bought a fucking house and all that normie shit." Gabriel laughed bitterly. "I was dreaming of wedding bells and shit, Ana. I fucking figured out our colors and flower's and-" He reached for his tea cup. "He didn't leave."

 

"Was his request for discharge ignored?" Ana asked softly as she got up to put Fareeha in her cradle.

 

"He never put in a damn request." Gabriel said as he wiped an irritating tear away from his eyelashes. "They sent him to Singapore and he went, then Istanbul, and Israel, and just fucking  _everywhere_ , and he never put in a request. He never even tried to keep his damn promise. He just let them ship him while I waited at home like a fucking Army wife and that wasn't what we promised." He cleared his throat and finished his tea before standing with the mug. "And then he kept stringing me along for another two years about how he'd do it soon and they just needed him for one more tour and then he'd get a nice staff position here at the base." He nodded. "So that's it. I'm done. I waited for way too long for him to man up and keep his promise. If he can't do that, obviously he didn't love me enough in the first damn place." He headed into the kitchen.

 

"Or maybe he was afraid." Ana called after him. "Either way, I feel now that he realizes his mistake."

 

"Oh yeah? Tough. It's too late." Gabriel called back.

 

"Is it truly?" Ana murmured to herself, blowing the steam away from her cup. "Love is never late."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Pa!" 

 

Gabriel's heart seized in his chest as Jesse ran toward him, a shared grin on their faces. He was picking him up from school and couldn't wait in his car any longer; getting out and standing by the entry so the kid could see him.

 

So  _his_ kid could see him.

 

"Hey, Jesse. How was school?" He asked as he bent down and scooped him up, unable to help himself as he embraced him tight. 

 

"I got a gold star!" Jesse proceeded to blather on. "Like a sheriff, ya know. Mrs. Pentabe says ya get one for every day you don't get in trouble and whoever gets the mostest stars at the end of the year, gets a cool surprise!" He explained as Gabriel placed him in his booster seat and buckled him in. "I wanna get 'em all, Pa! Jayce said that his big sister won it last year and, like, she got a bike!"

 

"Would you like a bike, Jesse?" Reyes asked as he sit into the drivers seat and turned over the engine, carefully backing out of the school grounds.

 

"Well, yeah. Or a dog!" Jesse gasped. "Can we have a dog? Please? Please!? I ain't never had a yard so we couldn't have no dogs but now we do and-"

 

"I'll think about it." Gabriel chuckled. "For now, let's just focus on school. Maybe if you do really well, I'll get you a cool surprise like your teacher."

 

"A dog?" Jesse beamed into the rear-view mirror. "Maybe?"

 

"Maybe. Now then, how's enchilada's sound?"

 

"Can I help make the cheese gooey?" Jesse said and then yawned wide enough to pop his jaw. Gabriel was about to reply when Jesse pressed on. "Everybody's real nice at school, 'cept Ellie." He frowned. "She's a bitch."

 

"Jesse-" Reyes warned and Jesse sighed, murmuring an apology before he continued.

 

"She's a meanie. I was talkin' Spanish with Ed and Manny and she's all-" Jesse adopted an amazingly accurate Valley-girl voice, "Why are you speaking Mexican? You're white and white people speak English." He rolled his eyes dramatically. "And I told her she was dumb, 'cause I'm not white. and she said I was stupid so I told her her hair looked like guts." He snickered.

 

"Jesse, your friends, Ed and Manny- is that their names?" Reyes asked, trying to figure out how to talk to a five-year old about race and subsequent racism.

 

"Yeah, it's like Eduardo and Manuel, but they told me to call 'em Ed and Manny." He nodded. "I told 'em to call me Jesse James." He beamed at Gabriel in the mirror, who laughed.

 

"And Ed and Manuel have dark skin like me, right?" Reyes began gently.

 

"Not like you, nah. You're black." Jesse giggled. "Didn't ya know?" He was cracking himself up.

 

"Yeah, Jesse. I am black. I'm African-American, but I'm also Latino." Gabriel explained in his most serious, soothing voice. "My mom was Latina and she raised me in that culture- a culture formed by people of my race. Do you know what race is, Jesse?"

 

"Yeah. It's people color. Like white, black, and brown." Jesse answered honestly.

 

"That's part of it, alright. But you know Jesse, when people look at me, they don't see Latino, you know. They look at me and they see my dark skin and a lot of people think I'm just black and that my culture and identity are black." He gestured at himself. "So they treat me like a black person."

 

"Is that bad?" Jesse asked as played with the string on his hoodie, wearing it over the bright flannel he'd picked out himself this morning.

 

"Sometimes, yes." Gabriel sighed. "Jesse, there are some people in this world who..treat others better or worse depending on their skin color-their race. A lot of of them, actually, and you're gonna have to deal with that as you get older."

 

"So people don't treat black people good?" Jesse questioned, his face formed in concentration.

 

"Yeah, Jesse, sometimes people don't treat black people good, but it's not just black people. It's brown people and people who are Asian. Most of the people in the world have darker skin. " Reyes attempted to explain as he pulled into the parking lot of the local grocery store. He turned and looked back at Jesse. "When the world looks at me, Jesse, people see a black person and I get treated like a black person. People look at you and see white so they treat you like a white person."

 

"But I ain't white." Jesse protested quickly, frowning as he sat forward against his seatbelts.

 

"But you are, Jess. You're half white, like I'm half black." Gabriel replied quickly, watching as Jesse's mouth snapped shut. "And just how people look at me and see only black, some people are gonna look at you and see only white."

 

"That ain't far, though! They don't know nothin' about me." the kid crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

 

"You're right about it not being fair, but that's the way it is." He nodded as he reached back to place his hand on Jesse's knee. "Some people are going to think you're a white person and you're gonna be treated better because of it-" He squeezed his patella. "that's called privilege." He paused, checking to make sure the kid was listening. "And privilege should be used to help people. You get that?"

 

"Yeah?" Jesse replied, half a question, and Gabriel figured that was probably as good as it was going to get.

 

"So when people think you're white and they're treating you good because of it, you gotta use your privilege to let them know that treating black or brown or whatever color people differently is wrong." He poked his chest as he leaned in. "People like that are why people like me can vote, and I'd be really proud if you were one of those."

 

"Pa.." Jesse seemed confused still but licked his lips as he looked up at Gabriel to meet his eyes, "I don't wanna be white. I'm Mexican. Ma was from Mexico so I'm Mexican right? and I don't wanna stop bein' Mexican. Ain't that why we speak Spanish?"

 

"Jesse, just because people see you and treat you like a white person doesn't mean it changes who you are inside." Gabriel replied with a soft knock of his knuckles against the underside of Jesse's chin. "We're Latino and we're gonna live like that and enjoy our culture and our race no matter what anyone else see's or says about it, okay?"

 

"Okay." Jesse said with a little smile as Reyes unbuckled his belts and got out to help him down from his car. "I'll try to be good with my privilege."

 

Gabriel laughed as he scooped up Jesse in his arms and headed towards the carts.

 

"Yeah? Then I'll try to be a good dad." He replied. He fastened Jesse into the child's seat of the shopping cart, legs sticking out against his abdomen. The confused look had returned to the kids face. "What?" Gabriel asked.

 

"But you already are."

 

Gabriel could care less if a meteorite crashed into the Earth and killed them all as he pulled Jesse into a tight hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many people wanted to know why Jack was on Gabriel's shit list and here you go!  
> Let me know what you think in the comments? :)  
> Updated specifically in time for you to have something to read while you're avoiding family at Thanksgiving! (if you're American anyhow).  
> I know the topic of race and racism is very heavy so I'm sorry if this has bothered you, but I feel as though this would be a very important discussion between Gabriel and Jesse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes and Jesse have another touching father-son moment.  
> There's a lot of laughter in their little house.  
> Jack has a request and Gabriel is gonna love to see the results of his answer.  
> Also, whoo! Long chapter!

"And what's this?"

 

Jesse froze, one leg in front of the other as his eyes widened and he made himself appear to be a statue.

 

"Kid, do you really think if you just hold real still, I'll just let it go?" Reyes asked, struggling not to smile.

 

"It's worth a try." Jesse replied through a mostly closed mouth, still perfectly still. Gabe snorted before he moved over and picked Jesse up in his arms; rustling him a little before he settled him on his hips- overjoyed at how quickly and easily the boy clung to his neck with trust.

 

"Jesse, I'm not going to yell at you, but we really need to talk about this." Reyes said softly as he carried Jesse over to the kitchen counter and sat him down upon it. He pulled a large chunk of red glass from the dustpan, showing it to the boy. "This could've really hurt you, Jesse. Why didn't you tell me you broke it?"

 

Jesse remained silent, however, looking down at his knees and seemingly close to tears.

 

"Jesse.  _Mijo._ " Gabriel tried again, putting the glass back before brushing his fingers under the boy's chin to tilt his head up. He refused to meet his eyes however.

 

"I'm not mad and I'm not going to get mad." Gabriel tried, earning a glance up at him. "I break stuff, too- everybody does." He poked his nose gently, earning another glance up. "But plates like this are replaceable, no matter how cheap or expensive. You aren't."

 

Jesse did look up at him at that and searched his eyes with a young, shimmering stare of amber. 

 

"I was afraid." He said flatly.

 

"Afraid I'd be mad?" 

 

Jesse nodded, paused, and then shook his head.

 

"Afraid of what, Jess?" Reyes questioned, feeling sick at the question even as he asked it. "Afraid I'd hurt you? Afraid of me?"

 

"No!" Jesse replied quickly, certain as he reached up to grab the thin material of Reyes t-shirt; tugging it in like a comfort blanket. "I.." He tucked into himself, drawing Gabriel in as well with his shirt. "I was scared you'd send me back."

 

Reyes felt a sudden rush of emotion and the slight sting of tears in the corners of his eyes at the soft whisper and quickly forced them back as he curled around Jesse in a big bear hug.

 

"I will never send you back." He said sternly, vehemently; feeling the small ridges of the boys spine from his previous years of hunger. "Never, Jesse." He pressed a kiss to his temple and Jesse giggled suddenly at the feeling of his beard.

 

"Your my kid and I'm your dad and we will never be apart, okay? No matter how much you break things or make me mad or do something wrong, I will always,  _always_ love you." Gabriel said as cupped either side of Jesse's face in his massive hands, looking to him with certainty. "You understand?"

 

"Yeah.." Jesse replied softly, unsure, and Gabriel ran his fingers over his ribs; earning a wild laugh as he tickled him.

 

"We say yes in this house." Reyes said sternly, a smile forming on his lips. "You understand?" He tickled him again.

 

"Yes!" Jesse giggled helplessly, squirming in Reyes hold.

 

"Yes, what?" Reyes almost barked, his fingers hovering dangerously over the boy's ticklish ribs.

 

"Yes..uh.." Jesse paused. Gabriel knew he knew the right answer; having drilled polite terms like sir into him already. The expression Jesse wore was practically impish. He smiled suddenly, his voice innocent. "Yes, old man?" 

 

Reyes roared as he began tickling Jesse entirely now; the boy shrieking as Gabriel rubbed his scratchy beard against the boys exposed cheek as well. He barely heard the knock on the door over the laughter.

 

"You're lucky." He told Jesse as he plopped him down on the couch on the way to the front door, leaving the boy boneless and giggling softly. "This isn't over, little man." He pointed two fingertips to his eyes before casting them at Jesse, earning another delighted giggle before he turned to open the door.

 

He promptly considered shutting it.

 

"Hi, Gabe." Jack greeted him, all bright baby blues and gorgeous alabaster skin. The mid-day Saturday sun made his hair look even more angelic from where he stood in front of Gabriel. "I..can I come in?" He asked softly and Reyes sighed before stepping back and opening the door wider, inviting him inside.

 

"Oh. Hi, Jesse." Jack said, seeming surprised. "I didn't think..he'd be here." Jack said softly to Gabe who barked a laugh.

 

"He's my kid, Jack. He lives here, too, so he's gonna be here if I am." Reyes snorted as he moved to take care of the broken glass. Jesse watched Jack with interest.

 

"I thought maybe at school..?" Jack answered with another question, smiling at Jesse before looking to Gabe.

 

"It's Saturday. Kids in this country don't go to school on Saturday's, Jack." Gabriel told him with a smirk at Jesse, who shrugged and smiled; watching them.

 

"Oh! Oh, alright. Yeah." Jack said before clearing his throat, looking around at the general chaos of toys that comes from having a child. "I just wanted-hoped- we could talk." He glanced Jesse. "Privately."

 

"Maybe over dinner?" 

 

Everyone in the room jumped at once, instantly losing minutes off of their lives as Ana Amari's husky timber suddenly sounded. She stood by the front door, Fareeha in a sling upon her chest. She smiled, looking pleased to have frightened them.

 

Jesse recovered first.

 

"Yeah!" Jesse exclaimed suddenly, leaning forward to see Gabe. "Please, Pa? You can get us dinner with Jack and then we can watch  _'Moana'_! Please, Pa!"

 

Gabriel audibly groaned, head falling between his shoulders as he leaned against the sink.

 

"We've watched it ninety-six times in four days, Jesse." Gabriel whined.

 

"I haven't seen it." Ana supplied helpfully, earning a glare from Reyes. "I would love to watch this movie with you, Jesse." She said as she floated toward him with a motherly smile. "You can tell me all about it." Jesse was almost vibrating with excitement as Ana sat beside him on the couch, leaning to reveal her snoozing infant to the curious little boy. "Well go on then." She said without even looking at them. "No one intelligent would keep a breast-feeding mother waiting for food for long." She did look up then. "She might just devour his young."

 

Gabriel swallowed harder than he liked, glancing at Jesse who was amazed by Fareeha's little tufts of black hair. It wasn't that he thought she'd eat Jesse, but...this was Ana Amari..and one could never be too careful.

 

"Fine. Watch him closely. He can worm out the doggy door." Gabriel told her as he grabbed his keys and moved to pull on his shoes.

 

"Why do you have a doggy door?" Jack asked as he followed him to the door.

 

"Came pre-installed when I bought the place." Gabriel said before pointing at Jesse. "No." He said before actually turning his head to look at him; causing the boy to close his mouth. "You cannot have a dog."

 

Without another word, Gabriel swept out with Jack following close on his heels.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 "Just spit it out, Jack." 

 

They'd been driving for six minutes already, caught in traffic because of course Gabriel had to live in L.A., and Jack hadn't done more than look nervously at Gabe every few seconds.

 

"Whatever it is, I can handle it." Reyes reassured him and Jack sighed, turning slightly in his passenger seat to look at Gabriel fully.

 

"I want to get back together." Jack said softly and Gabriel jerked his head around to look at him with an expression of 'you didn't just say that'.

 

"Ja-"

 

"No, no. Gabe, please listen. Please. Okay?" Jack begged, his hands reaching forward to rest on Gabriel's forearm. A muscle worked in Gabriel's jaw and his knuckles whitened as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

 

"Talk." He finally said after nearly a moment.

 

Jack's face split into utter joy, shining like he'd won the greatest prize as he grinned. Gabriel wanted to punch his perfect mouth.

 

"Gabe, listen- I know I messed up." Jack said carefully, looking everywhere as he poured his heart out. "I know I did. I broke my promise and I took you for granted." He looked at his lap and shook his head. "I was a coward."

 

The got Gabriel's attention. He glanced at him, nodding in confirmation he could continue.

 

"I was just..so scared. My dad was in the military too, and when he got out he got married and had kids and-and a farm and he has been so.." Jack heaved a sigh, "so unhappy."

 

Gabriel frowned at him, listening.

 

"He told me he wish he'd just stayed." Jack confessed quietly, blue eyes looking into his own now. "He said he loved us, but he wish he had just stayed in the Core. Said he could've had a great career, lots of respect, and a good, solid paycheck." He shrugged. "I thought..I was afraid I'd become him if we..if  _I_ kept my promise." He bit his lower lip. "I didn't want to be this miserable old couple who hate each other but have nothing else! I don't want to be an old man who hates his work, his job- feeling his whole life was wasted!" He took a deep breath. "So I just..I just ran, Gabe. I just kept avoiding it and putting it off because I'm a coward." 

 

"You never told me this." Reyes said softly as he brought them to the edge of the curb, parking. "Why?"

 

"Because it was so easy for you!" Jack lamented. "You put in your reassignment and you just..you just blended right in. It was just so easy for you to be this new person in this new world and-"

 

"It wasn't easy." Gabriel interrupted him, leveling their stare. "None of its been easy." He licked his lips and then gestured at Jack. "But I did it because I thought I'd have a partner in it, you know? I thought you'd come with me and we could figure it out together." He shook his head, the muscle in his jaw working again. "And then you just left me. You left me to fake it all on my own and now I got Jesse and-"

 

"That's what made me realize I messed up!" Jack interrupted him now, speaking louder as Gabriel shut his mouth to listen. "Jesse. He's what made me realize." He fidgeted, hands folding and unfolding. "Watching you with him, even for the couple moments I've done it- seeing how much you love him and how proud he makes you and-" He shrugged. "I just can't think that we'd ever be like my parents. There's no way."

 

"So what? You figured it out. You just come back into my life and we make up and fuck and get married and what?" Gabriel ground through his teeth before turning to Jack. "This isn't just me anymore, Jack. This is Jesse, too." Jack opened his mouth to speak but Gabriel pressed forward. "Jesse is my son and he comes first, absolutely." He looked at Jack who remained still and listening. "I can't just invite someone into my life without his consideration. He's gotta feel safe and happy around me- and around anyone I'm with."

 

"I'm sure he likes me?" Jack offered lamely. Gabriel snorted as he turned the engine back over and merged into the traffic again. 

 

"Sure thing, posterboy." He shook his head, smirking a little as his heart fluttered with some tendril of hope. "Tell you what, Jackie." He said, glancing at the hopeful face. "You make my kid like you and wanna hang out with you, and I might-  _might_ give you another chance."

 

"Gabriel.." Jack said meaningfully, eyes lovely and wide with affection. "I love you. Thank you."

 

Gabriel nodded, paying attention to the road as they finally got moving along. 

 

Good luck, Jack Morrison. Jesse McCree didn't impress easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell you how much I just LOVE all the support and beautiful comments!  
> It makes me want to keep writing every single week.  
> I'm so glad so many people like my fic. It warms my heart like Jesse does Gabe's.
> 
> You can find me over on tumblr if you wanna chat!  
> poochiepies.tumblr.com


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tries his hand at child care.  
> Jesse is not a good first try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long hiatus!   
> I got a job and started working full time and I’m just SO tired when I get home x.x I’m getting use to it though so I’ll be writing more soon!   
> Thanks for sticking with me!

Jack had asked himself more times than he could count now: what are children?

He had always considered that they were just tiny humans without a developed sense of self, but sitting with this kid throughout the day had lead him to believing in a new theory.

Jesse McCree was the devil.

Ana Amari, in her infinite wisdom and ability to interfere with their lives, had so kindly offered Gabriel a chance to test Jack’s resolve just a week later. A spa treatment meant for two. Ana and Gabriel had spent the morning getting manicures, pedicures, massages, and soaking in saunas; living the life and relaxing. Jack had spaghetti somewhere in his hair still.

The house was a disaster. It looked like a food fight between toys had happened. The TV had a line in it running from top to bottom in pixels and an empty lamp shade lie on the food-splattered couch from where Jack had had to toss the lamp it had formerly been on.

How could a little boy cause so much mess?

He had to be the devil. Jack had seen Omen. He knew the Anti-christ was a cute little boy with dark hair and eyes, and apparently Gabe had adopted him. Maybe-future step-father of the Anti-christ.

“Whahhllghhh!”

Jack jumped from where he’d been staring listlessly out into the carnage before him at the shout and quickly rushed into the bathroom where’d he’d left Jesse to get undressed. The kid was a mess, as much as Jack was, and Jack had left just long enough to toss the lamp and contempt his existence.

“Jesse?! Jesse!” Jack cried as he rounded his full height and weight into the bathroom, cracking his hip against the doorway and feeling the dull sting of a bruise already forming.

Jesse sat in the bathtub, spaghetti in his hair too, looking annoyed as he filled a rubber duck with water.

“I could’a died, ya know.” The young boy said indignantly as he recapped the ducks bottom. “I’m a little kid and you left me near ‘nuff water for me to drown in and I’m gonna tell Papi.”

Jack felt a rush of annoyance and then tears. It had been like this all day.

He had arrived with hot chocolate and some croissants which had promptly been taken by Gabe and Ana. A list of emergency numbers had been pointed out and a sheet left to him with instructions and warnings before they had fled the apartment and left the two alone.

Jesse had made his life miserable from that moment

He had tried to play with Jesse, but was met with him lying down and going entirely prone on the floor. Jack had asked if he was sleeping; was he tired? And Jesse had told him ‘I’m just depressed ‘cause you don’t play right. And I’m gonna tell Papi.’

Jack had panicked slightly and tried harder then. Rent a movie? Any movie? Take out? He’d been met with stone silence and a sullen glare until he’d mentioned “anything” and then Jesse had perked right up. He demanded ice cream, candy, and steak. Jack considered that a weird pairing but got up to check his list of instructions to be sure he didn’t have any allergies.

“He naps at 4 P.M. until 5 P.M. then bed is at 8. He cannot have any sugar after 1 P.M. or it will disrupt his schedule. DO NOT GIVE HIM ANY SUGAR. NO SUGAR. NO SUGAR.”

Jack had done the responsible thing and told Jesse that he could have a little ice cream now, because it was barely noon, but there wouldn’t be any later. Then he’d explored and found no steak, informing the boy.

Jesse had thus began to sob. Giant tears rolling down his face as he collapsed into a heap on the floor and wail so loudly it made Jack’s ears rings, and he’d been hit with a grenade before.

“I can make you something else!” Jack had suggested in a shout to be heard. “I can make sandwiches!” Another wail and a little flail. “We-we could get pizza.” A whine and snuffle. “Spaghetti?!”

Jesse quieted down, looking over at him.

“Spaghetti? I can make spaghetti. I’m sure Gabe had some cans of tomato sauce and some noodles..” Jack offered softly and Jesse, much to his immediate relief, wiped his eyes and sat up to continue playing with the children’s tablet he’d been focused on early.

So it was that Jack made spaghetti, from scratch because apparently Gabriel, his Gabriel, who he had seen fight a snake over a squirrel and then skin, gut, and eat both, now only made things from organic ingredients. Jesse had sure changed him.

He didn’t realize that the little boy was so quiet until he’d turned from the sauce to find every single toy in the world littering the living room and Jesse balancing carefully on the balls of his feet on top of the television. He had leapt the counter and run into the room, scooping the boy up before he could hurt himself, and only then did he notice the glass of water as it spilled down the screen. It had been on the boy’s head.

“What in the world? What were you doing? Was that water?” Jack had so many questions.

“I was playin’ circus!” Jesse told him with a snarl. “And you made me drop my water! Boo! You ruined everybody’s show!” At Jack’s incredulous stare, he turned both his thumbs down and began chanting, “Refund! Refund! Refund!”

Jack had sat Jesse on the couch then, turning his back to hurry to try and wipe the water off of the television as he lectured him gently.

“You can’t do that, Jesse. It’s not safe! Your dad would’ve killed me. And the water could’ve struck a wire and electro-“ he paused, glancing behind him as he said “do you know what electricity is?”

But Jesse wasn't behind him. Jesse wasn’t on the couch, or even in the living room.

Jack’s vision had immediately closed in on the pot of noodles he’d left on the stove, where the water was in a full boil. He raced to the stove and grabbed the pot, tossing its contents into the colander and shutting off the stove before he even looked around for the boy.

No Jesse. What the hell?

“Jesse?” Jack had called, entering his bedroom and finding it absent, before entering the bathroom, laundry, and Gabe’s room. The entirety of the home explored, he began checking under beds and in closets all while calling Jesse’s name. He had been checking for close to ten minutes and was becoming frantic and close to calling Gabe when he’d remembered Gabe’s words to Ana a week before.

‘He can squeeze out the doggy door.

So Jack had nearly ripped the back door from its hinges and subsequently threw his shoulder out briefly as he rushed into the back yard. Jesse was there alright, lying on the muddy cold ground in his shorts and t-shirt with some random disgusting looking dog looming over him. It was clearly a stray and probably even had mange, and it was licking Jesse’s delighted little face

“Shoo!” Jack had grabbed the dog and sent it running out of the open gate. Wait, open gate? He noticed the latch was broken, a rock sitting on the ground next to it, and then Jesse was shoving at his thighs.

“That’s my dog! You made my dog leave!”

Jesse ran into the house then after delivering what was probably a good kick to Jacks shin. He swore and moved to the gate, looking around before finding a rake and shoving it between the gate and fence to lock it.

He entered the house then and found Jesse standing on his little blue step-stool in front of the sink, reaching for the colander of cooling noodles. He hurried to him, taking it from his hands.

“I’ll make it! Just sit down, okay? Okay, Jesse? Can you wash your face? Please?” Jack beseeched him as he quickly began making the spaghetti.

“I don’t wanna wash my face.” Jesse pouted, glaring at him.

“At least wash your hands.” Jack attempted and was relieved when Jesse did at least that much. While the soldier was preparing bowls of food, the kid somehow got into the freezer and began shoving mouthfuls of ice cream into his face with a a fork.

“Jesse! Stop that!” Jack cried and quickly put the bowls aside as he grabbed the fork-holding hand. “You’ll ruin lunch!”

Jesse reacted so violently that it took Jack a few seconds to realize what really had happened.

The boy, upon being startled and frightened by Jacks shouting voice, had stabbed Jack in his forearm with the utensil before sweeping his arm along the counter to also smash the plastic bowls of spaghetti all over the two of them. Then the boy had taken the opportunity to run and hide while crying.

Jack hadn’t really considered the boys past before Gabe, but seeing such a violent reaction made his heart clench.

Jesse had been abused. Jesse was scared of him.

“Jesse?” Jack called softly as he crept toward Gabe’s room where the boy had disappeared. “Jesse, I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have raised my voice.” He said in what he thought was his most soothing tone. “I won’t hurt you.”

Silence

“I couldn’t hurt you.” He tried again, joking. “Gabe would kill me, you know? If you even get a scratch on you, he’ll slap a collar on me and make me beg for treats outside.”

More silence, but Jack saw a little muddy brown barefoot sticking from beneath the bed.

“Please, Jesse. Come on out and let’s get you cleaned up, okay? A little bath and then you can have more ice cream.” Jack encouraged him.

This led them to now as Jack all but dropped onto the toilet by the tub and groaned in agony as Jesse giggled.

“What’s so funny?” He asked after a moment, casting a side eye at Jesse.

“You remind me of Pa the first week he got me.” Jesse replied as he crashed a duck into a plastic ship.

“I do?” Jack asked slowly, sitting up some. “That’s a good thing right?” He asked with a slight smile. “Because you like Gabe?”

“What? You want me to like you?” Jesse questioned him, brow knitting in confusion.

“Yes! Of course I do! You’re my bo-Gabriel’s son and I wanna be friends.” Jack tried, persisting. “For him.”

Jesse was quiet for a moment, crafting himself a beard made solely of bubbles as he contemplated an answer. Finally, when he spoke, the answer was something only a child would think to say:

“Make Pa happy and I’ll like you.” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JACK AND GABE SITTIN' IN A TREE
> 
> KAY EYE ESS ESS
> 
> Just read it lol

When Gabriel returned home that evening, he felt relaxed and ready to embrace the explosive mess that his house had surely become. He had the sudden image of Jesse sitting on the couch with an empty gallon of ice cream watching Paws Squad while Jack lie weeping on the floor. Shaking his head, he waved goodbye to Ana and unlocked his front door.

 

The house was messy, to be sure, but not nearly as bad as Gabriel had braced himself for it to be. There was Jesse and Jack in the living room, as expected, but they were doing something completely different than he'd imagined. Lying upon the couch was Jack, his legs draped over the couch and an arm tucked behind his head as a pillow as he napped; golden blond hair just long enough to cover his eyes. His other arm was occupied as well; this time with holding a sleeping Jesse. Gabriel's heart clenched painfully at the sight of the little boy using Jack as a mattress, his head pillowed against the soldiers chest as he had curled up in his red onesie pajamas; Silver clutched in his small hands and against his throat. 

 

"Jack." Reyes called quietly to him, watching as the soldier opened his eyes immediately and looked to him. Gabriel gestured to the sleeping form between them and Jack's eyes switched to recognition before he nodded slightly. He bent and scooped Jesse up then, listening as the boy groaned and murmured 'Pa?'. 

 

"Yeah, it's me,  _mijo._ " He whispered to him as he gently rubbed a broad palm over his back and cradled him close. He heard Jack getting up and following him as he carried Jesse into his bedroom. "It's alright, baby. Let's get you to bed, hm.  _Voy a cantar para ti._ " He told him quietly as he laid him down on his bed, struggling to pull down the blankets before covering him. Jesse clung to his neck briefly and Gabriel chuckled before kissing his forehead. He tucked him and Silver in before placing his palm over Jesse slender chest and began to sing in a low voice.

 

 _"Arrorró mi niño_  
_arrorró mi amor_  
_arrorró pedazo de mi corazón_  
_este niño lindo_  
_que nació de día_  
_quiere que lo lleve a la dulcería_  
_este niño lindo_  
_que nació de noche_  
_quiere que lo lleve a pasear en coche_  
_Duérmete mi niño_  
_duérmete pedazo de mi corazón"_

 

Jesse was fast and deeply asleep when Gabriel opened his eyes after finishing his song, causing the old soldier to smile before he leaned down to kiss his cheek. He nodded at Jack as he stood and the beautiful man moved to allow him to pass. He closed the door behind them and headed toward his own bedroom as Gabriel pulled the shirt off of his back, dropping to sit on the edge of the bed as Jack closed that door behind them as well.

 

"You survived." Gabriel said in a low voice as he bent and pulled his shoes off. 

 

"Gabe-" Jack began but then stopped, seeming to think for a moment before he placed a hand over his heart. "Gabe, I love you." At Gabe's sudden look up, Jack pressed forward. "And- and I love Jesse. I love watching you with Jesse." He ran a hand through his hair, musing it in a way that made Gabriel way too attracted. "I don't know. I mean, I didn't know what was happening with you and Jesse. But after spending some real time with him, like real time talking and him not just being a brat, he's actually a really smart kid and..." He smiled at him, all beautiful dimples and cheekbones. "He loves you so much, and he's been telling me he just wants you to be happy."

 

"Hm." Gabe said in a tone of indifference as he pulled off his socks as well and tossed them. He stood and moved to his dresser as he pushed down his jeans and kicked them away. Standing only in his boxer-briefs, he glanced back at Jack. "You saying you can make me happy?"

 

"No." Jack replied instantly, garnering more of his attention as he turned to him slightly with a quirked brow. "I mean, I want to make you happy. I think I could, but I messed up bad. I know I did." 

 

Gabriel gazed at him, hands on his hips as he watched him; waiting for him to finish what he was saying. He became amused as the blushing blond turned his back to him before he continued speaking.

 

"I know I messed up bad but I realize now its not something I can fix quickly or easily and I need to help you trust me again." Jack continued as Gabriel pulled on some jogging pants. "So, if you'll let me, I want to start making it up to you." He glanced behind him before turning to face Gabe again. "Gabe, please. I know I'm an idiot, but I love you and your kids so cute and I just.." He smiled as he shrugged. "I want to be a part of that."

 

"I leave you alone for eight hours with my kid and suddenly you've figured it out?" Gabriel asked doubtfully, guarded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

"No." Jack said with a slight smile as he moved toward him, placing his hands on Gabriel's dark upper arms and squeezing. "I don't know anything." He gazed deeply into his eyes. "I want to learn with you. Give me the chance." He held that same hopeful smile in place. "For all our years together. That's gotta mean something."

 

Gabriel stared at him for a moment, a muscle jerking in his jaw as he clenched and unclenched his teeth. He uncrossed his arms suddenly, sighing heavily.

 

"If you hurt Jesse-" He began.

 

"No! No. I would never hurt your son." Jack crossed his heart with his hand. "I swear. I might be an idiot but I've seen you pop a mans head off with your thighs, so I'm not  _that_ big of an idiot to hurt your kid." He raised his hand. "Scouts honor."

 

"Fuckin' pretty boy and your stupid beautiful mouth."

 

And then Gabriel was kissing him, too rough to be anything more than punishing as his beard scratched over the tender, pale flesh of Jack's shaved jaw. His hands found Jack's shirt collar and pulled him close before shoving him back to yank it over his head and tossing it elsewhere. Jack's expression went from surprised to aroused instantly just in time for Gabe to shove him on the bed. 

 

"You don't deserve me." He told him as he locked the door.

 

"I don't." Jack agreed where he sat on the bed, propped up on his elbows as he watched Gabriel.  "I never have."

 

"You have to be quiet. Completely quiet." Gabriel continued as he moved to turn on a single lamp, opening his bedside drawer slightly.

 

"I won't make a sound." Jack agreed as he raised a hand in his direction.

 

"And we stop if he comes to my door." Gabriel finished as he flipped the light switch and took Jack's hand, moving forward and into the space of his lap to sit astride him.

 

"Yes." Jack agreed, eyes bright and skin pink. He looked so beautiful, so happy, and so hopeful. "Jesse comes first now." He smoothed his hands over Gabe's strong back. "I hurt you. I won't ever make that mistake with him."

 

Gabriel, as he grabbed a fistful of blond hair and leaned in for a much more gentle kiss than before, hoped that this wasn't another serious mistake on his part. He loved Jack so much; had always known he was his other half- the missing part. There'd never been a question for him and Jack's lack of commitment and follow-thru with him had injured him greatly.

 

But God help him, he believed the boyscout.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry it's late! I wasn't sure how to find a balance between sweet and serious and..ya know.  
> The song Gabe sings is here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=os4AdOvtHRA  
> It is a children's lullaby called "Arrorro Mi nino." If you're like me and use mobile 100% of the time, here are English translated lyrics for your enjoyment!  
> Please leave comments and kudo's! It keeps me writing :) and as always, you can find me on tumblr under the same name.
> 
> "Hush, my child.  
> Hush, my sun.  
> Hush, piece of my heart.  
> This cute child wants to sleep  
> but the rogue dream does not come.  
> This cute child who was born at night  
> he wants to be taken for a drive.  
> This cute child already wants to sleep.  
> Make him the sweetest cradle.  
> Hush, my child  
> Hush, my sun.  
> Sleep, piece of my heart."


End file.
